


Mommy's Angel

by ShaMbolic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 12:36:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaMbolic/pseuds/ShaMbolic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a little ficlet based on my headcanon, in which Dean & Castiel DO share a profound bond since forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mommy's Angel

-Mommy please, sing!- Dean was tucked under the sheets, his stuffed lion squeezed in his arms.

-Sweetie, I just read a story for you, now it's time to sleep.- She told him softly, the book still in her lap.

-Pleeeaase!- he begged moving his legs up and down under the covers.

Mary laughed before answering –Okay okay, now stop it! What song do you want me to sing?-

He put his finger on his lips like he was thinking carefully, but she knew the answer already.

-The one you always sing me when I can't sleep, your favorite!-he chimed.

Mary lowered the light on the nightstand and begin to sing:

_Hey Jude, don't make it bad._  
 _Take a sad song and make it better._  
 _Remember to let her into your heart,_  
 _then you can start to make it better._

By the end of the song, Dean was resisting sleep with all his strength.

-Now sleep baby- Mary mumbled, standing up from the chair.

-Stay!- he begged grabbing her dressing gown with his tiny hand.

–Just a little!- -Okay! I'll stay until you fall asleep- Mary sighed, sitting back on the chair.

-Night mommy – he hugged her. –Night Sammy- he added giving a little peck on her tummy.

Mary smiled warmly at his son, caressing his head. –Now sleep – She whispered.

 

 

She was woken by a clap of thunder and looked outside to see rain pouring on the window. She noticed that she had been sleeping in Dean's room on the rocking chair. While she was standing up and stretching, she heard a noise coming from the corner of the room.

She looked around before speaking –Castiel? Is that you?-

A little boy, with very dark hair and big bright blue eyes emerged from the dark. He was wearing a striped woolly with a large short coat.

Mary relaxed –Hi- She said.

The child didn't answer, instead he reached the bed and stood next to her. They were silent for a bit, both staring down on Dean, until she turned to him and spoke.

-Why Dean?- she asked.

The boy turned to her with a questioning look on his face. -Why do you have to watch over Dean?- She asked again.

He kneeled by the bed, putting his crossed arms on it, letting his head rest. -I don't know.- He answered softly –My big brothers told me to. They said we have plans for him- he added.

-What kind of plans?- She questioned.

He turned his head to her side and said –I don't know- and then turned once again to look at Dean.

-You won't let anything bad happen to him, will you?- Mary felt like she could trust him.

-No- he answered immediately –Not until he's on my watch. I'll be by his side-.

Mary smiled to herself. Another loud thunder came from outside, so loud, it made Dean awake in terror.

-MOM!- he cried, sitting in his bed.

-Hey!- Mary immediately sat on the mattress, holding him in her arms. –Mom is here. Nothing bad is going to happen, it was just the storm.- she reassured him, stroking his hair.

-How do you know?-he mumbled, his face buried in her mother's neck.

-Mh?- She questioned, moving him to look at his face. His eyes were full of tears, a pout on on his face.

-How do you know nothing bad will happen to me?- he asked again. He buried is face in her chest.

–Because..- She looked around in the room, but there was no trace of Castiel. She smiled against Dean's soft hair. –Because angels are watching over you.-


End file.
